


free and young and we can feel none of it

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, and theyre cute as hell doing it, the boys are roadtripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which the boys are on a roadtrip and they send a video update to gabe and helen





	

Helen brings the laptop over to the table, pulling up a chair and sitting beside Gabe. He scoots his coffee mug out of the way, making room for her computer, looking over at her.

“What am I looking at?” He asks. Helen smiles, and clicks to her messages on the computer.

“The boys sent a video.”

“I hope whoever took it wasn’t driving.” Gabe says. Helen smiles, pressing play on the video.

It’s Philip and Lukas, parked somewhere, a paper map spread across Philip’s lap. Lukas, holding the camera, reaches out and gives Philip a small shove, pulling his attention away. His brows knit together, and his eyes flick to Lukas’ face behind the camera, then back to it.

“What are you doing?” Philip asks.

Lukas, in the way of response, scoots across the bucket seat until he’s right by Philip, and turns the camera around so they’re both on it.

“It’s for Helen and Gabe.” Lukas says. Philip’s lips curl up slightly, and he takes the camera, holding it up.

“We’re somewhere in Colorado. Gonna check out the universities before we turn back around.”

“Plus, Philip’s never stood in all four states at one time. We gotta hit that.” Lukas says, his eyes on Philip. Philip flicks a glance his way, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

Neither Gabe nor Helen even has to voice it. Gabe takes Helen’s hand, and she leans into him, happiness welling in her chest.

It’s the way they look at each other. It’s the purest type of love, the simplest.

Philip and Lukas went through hell to get to where they are. And the fact that they can do that, smile and crack jokes in the car, considering what happened to them, and how young they are, is astounding to Helen. The fact that they’ve managed to hold onto their humanity and to their sanity through each other makes her so incredibly happy.

It’s the type of love she has with Gabe. The type every person should get to experience at least once.

“So, we’re gonna do that.” Philip continues. Lukas reaches up, brushing the hair off Philip’s forehead, smiling, before he turns to look at the camera.

“We’ve eaten at every mom & pop restaurant along the highway, so Gabe is gonna have to step up the cooking when we get back.” Philip says.

“We’re expecting big things.” Lukas says. Philip snorts, giving Lukas a sideways look.

“We?”

“Yeah, _we_. I've been invited to dinner forever.”

“Oh, have you?”

Now they’re looking at each other, Philip incredulous, Lukas playful.

“That’s what happens when you’re dating someone, Philip. You’re unofficially adopted.”

“You’ve had like one girlfriend.”

“And a boyfriend.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

Lukas laughs, and shakes his head.

“Tell them goodbye before the thing runs out of battery.” Lukas says. Philip looks at the camera again, but it’s obvious his focus is still on Lukas. Even still, as Philip is saying goodbye, Lukas leans over and presses a kiss to Philip’s cheek, tenderly.

Then the video starts to replay, and Helen stops it.

“He’s got a good one.” Helen says, not able to keep the smile off her face.

Gabe, too, has a wide grin.

“Yeah, he really did.”


End file.
